Snow Lovers
by Vampiregeliebter
Summary: Snow. Max Tate. Pure, beautiful, and inncent. Kai goes for a walk and when he comes to the hotal in Russia him and his team are starting at, he finds Max is lost in a huge storm. . . . KaiMax KaMa. Sorry for the spelling errors.


Beyblade Onshot

Kai x Max

Story Title - Snow Lovers

Summary - Snow. Max Tate. Pure, beautiful, and inncent. Kai goes for a walk and when he comes to the hotal in Russia him and his team are starting at, he finds Max is lost in a huge storm. . . .

-

Snow. That's all the Bladebreakers team leader, Kai Hiwatari, thought, looking out of his and Ray Kon's hotal room. Ray had gone with Tyson Granger, Max Tate, and Kenny to get something to eat. They had ask him if he wanted to come, but he rudely said no. He couldn't stand being around the one he loved. After all, the one he loved was dating the caption of the All Starz, Michael Parker.

He sighed and grabbed his coat. He needed some time in the snow. He walked out of his room and the hotal without looking back.

-

"Tyson! Slow down! Don't eat too much!" yelled the computer genis is the Bladebreakers, Kenny. Tyson Granger, the bottenless pit, looked at Kenny with his mouth full of food.

"Hey, guys, where'd Max go?"

Both Tyson and Kenny looked at Ray Kon, the clam member of their team. Kenny looked around and notised that their loveable Max Tate wasnt' there. Tyson swolled.

"He said something about Micheal."

Ray sighed. He had a bad feeling that Max was hurt somehow.

"You gonna eat that, Ray?"

-

Max throw his cell phone in the snow and feel to his knees. 'How could he do this to me? How could he break my heart?!' the blond tried to hold back to tears that were coming. He looked up when he heard his cell phone go off. He had a feeling it was his team mates, but he didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

He fell back onto the snow and looked up at the sky. 'It's so peacefull here. . . .' he yawed.

-

It was after one when Kai got back. He sighed. There was a big storm at there and it was nasty. He slipped into the room he shared with Ray, and layed down in his bed, after taking off his coat.

"Max is gone."

Kai sat up and looked at Ray's bed. "What?" Ray sighed and sat up too.

"He's been missing sence about 4 this afternoon. Something happened with Micheal, I think."

Kai frowed. Of coruse something happened with that bastard. He's not feithfull to Max. He's been cheating on Max with Lee, caption of the White Tighers, for about 2 mouths. Kai had walked in on them having sex last mouth.

"Why didn't any of you go look for him?" Kai's death glare was right on Ray. Ray give a nevers laugh.

"We tried, but then the strom came, and the hotal manger wouldn't let anyone outside! He said he'd call locel police, and-" Kaid didn't long to hear the rest, he ran out without putting on his coat.

Ray got out of bed, and run to the room Tyson, Kenny, and Max shared. "Tyson! Kenny! Kai just ran out into the storm to look for Max!" Tyson fell out of bed, and Kenny got out of bed.

"Is he crazy?!"

"For Max." both Ray and Tyson looked at each other.

'So Ty isn't stupid. . . .'

'He knows? How?'

-

"Why didn't I wear a coat?" Kai mumbled to himself, rubbing his arms. He had been out here for about 20 minutes, and he's wearing no shirt. Smart guy, huh? Any who, he was about to leave the lake, when he saw a orange cell phone throw all the snow blowing. He walked over to it and grabbed it. 'It's Max's!!'

He looked near by, and saw blond hair blowing. He ran as fast as he could. When he got to the spot, there was Max, laying on his back, his lips blue, and face pink.

'He looks like an snow angle. . . .'

Kai shook his head. He had to get Max out of here and into the hotal and fast! He picked up Max bridal style and started to walk to the hotal.

"Where the hell are they?! It's been over an hour!" Johnny McGergor, the hot-temptered one of the Majesitcs, yelled. He had gotten woken up by Oliver Polanski, his room mate and lover. He was having a very nice dream, too. . . .

"Suck it up, McGergor, and stop being a baby!" Miranda Barger, capion of the Bey-Killers, yelled back. She wasn't in a good mood herself. Ray sighed. This was getting them no closer to finding Kai and Max. He twitched as Johnny and Miranda started to fight. Hand to hand.

Robert Jurgen, capion of the Majestics, sighed and pulled them both by the back of the shirts. "Stop this both of you! All this fighting is getting us no where! So uncouth!"

Enrique Giencarlo, perverted member of the Majesitcs, and Lani Polaski, capian of the Demons and Oliver's cousin, walked in with Tyson. "Have you guys heard anything?" Lani asked, walking over to Oliver, who was now in Johnny's lap, and sat by him.

Everyone shook their heads. "This is all Micheal's fault. If he hadn't hurt Max, none of this would be happening." Enrique said, sittng on the arm of the couch that Johnny, Oliver, and Lani we're on.

Tyson nodded. "Why did he have to do that to Maxie? Max did everything to make sure Micheal was happy." Miranda smirked.

"I say, leave him with me and McGergor for an hour!" Johnny smirked her.

"He'll never look at Max without feeling like a dick!" they both laughed. Robert sighed and rubbed his temples. Ray did the same thing. Kenny held his laptop close to him.

"Hey, guys! Look! It's Kai!" Tyson yelled, pointing out the big windows. Everyone looked and there was Kai, carry someone.

Ray and Tyson ran outside, running over to Kai. Everyone else stayed inside.

"Kai! Is that Max?!"

"Yeah."

-

Ray smiled when he closed the door to what was his and Kai's room. Kai had put himself and Max in a nice hot bath. It was cute. But Ray told Kai to keep both their boxers on and not to do anything. Max was like a little brother to him and he would always protect him. Even from Kai.

He walked into the labby where everyone was waiting. Lani and Oliver were the first ones to ask, "Are they alright?!" he nodded.

"Kai's giving both Max and himself a hot bath." he heard Miranda growl. She too, thought of Max as a younger brother. Ray smiled, showing his fangs. "They have boxers on. I made sure they did." Tyson smiled.

"Well, I think we should all go to bed, there's nothing left we can to." everyone agrred and went to their room. Ray went with Tyson and Kenny (Ray telling Tyson to try not to snor or he'd find himself outside), Johnny and Oliver (Oliver telling Johnny to stay in his own bed tonight), Enrique and Lani (Lani whined about sleeping in the same room as a rapiest), and Robert and Miranda (they both just glared at each other and said uncouth to each other).

Tomorrow they were all going to have a little talk with Micheal. . . .

Kai had to hold back a smile as he gently dryed off Max, and layed him on his bed. 'How someone be so. . . . Inncent? Beauliful? And so much more. . . .' Kai thoughted, laying next to Max and holding him close. He closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep.


End file.
